Atrial fibrillation is a common sustained cardiac arrhythmia and a major cause of stroke. This condition is perpetuated by reentrant wavelets propagating in an abnormal atrial-tissue substrate. Various approaches have been developed to interrupt wavelets, including surgical or catheter-mediated atriotomy. A common procedure involves ablating a lesion to interrupt the wavelets using one or more electrodes mounted on the distal end of a generally-straight catheter. This procedure works well, for example, when ablating a line of block in the atria. However, for tubular regions in or around the heart, this procedure is less effective. For example, when the line of block is to be made about a circumference of the tubular region, it is difficult to manipulate and control the distal end of a straight catheter so that it effectively ablates about the circumference, Accordingly, a need exists for an improved catheter that is particularly useful for such applications.